Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), sometimes referred to as drones, are remotely piloted or self-piloted aircraft that may carry sensors, communications equipment, cameras or other payloads. UAVs have been used for military reconnaissance and intelligence-gathering, as well as for capturing terrestrial images for civilian applications. While UAVs have also been used for agricultural monitoring, such systems are not entirely satisfactory. An improved UAV for agricultural use is needed.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.